


The Morning After (when the sweetness fades away)

by larascasse



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween 2020, Jon is done with the both of them, M/M, pure fluff, sick!Lando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larascasse/pseuds/larascasse
Summary: Lando indulges a little too much on Halloween.Carlos takes care of him.(that's it)
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	The Morning After (when the sweetness fades away)

**Author's Note:**

> This was, of course, meant to be written and published for Halloween. Hey, at least I finished it before christmas!

Carlos knocks on Lando’s door after returning from breakfast. Lando hasn’t answered any of his texts yet, and no one has seen him. “Oy, open the door,” Carlos calls before inviting himself in.

Carlos cautiously walks in. “Lando?”

“In here,” Lando responds, voice strained.

Carlos follows the sound to the bathroom to find Lando hunched over the toilet.

“Please tell me you don’t have covid.” Because let’s be honest, if Lando has covid, Carlos definitely has covid too.

Lando takes a deep breath and shakes his head, then meekly points at the floor near his bed. Carlos turns to discover a pile of empty candy wrappers on the floor.

“We have to get ready for pre-race Lando, come on.”

Lando rubs his face. “I’m gonna puke in the car.” He shudders as he imagines being trapped in a vomit-filled helmet.

“Why did you do this? Why not after the race weekend?”

“It was Halloween?” Lando answers sheepishly, arms wrapped around himself. “It was dumb, I know.”

“Wait here,” Carlos says, then disappears out of the room.

He returns a few minutes later with a bag in one hand and a steaming travel mug in the other. “Here, drink this.”

Lando takes it and gives it a sniff. “What is it?”

“It’s tea.”

“You know I don’t like tea,” Lando pouts as he sniffs the contents again. “What’s in it?”

“Peppermint and manzanilla.”

“Manza what?”

“The little flowers, yellow and white?” Carlos sits next to Lando on the bathroom floor. “Just drink the tea Lando.”

Lando takes a sip, scrunching up his face afterwards. Carlos gently tilts the mug towards Lando again. “More.”

“Isn’t adding things to my stomach gonna make it worse?” Lando asks, leaning against Carlos’s side.

“I don’t think you can make it worse. You ate an entire box of little chocolates.”

“They were really good. I couldn’t stop,” Lando says softly.

Carlos places a kiss on Lando’s temple. “Drink.”

Lando gives a little whine but does as told, slowly but surely drinking his tea until there’s none left. “Done,” he says, giving the mug back to Carlos. “I still don’t feel great.”

“Come lie down on the bed,” Carlos says, offering his hand to help Lando up.

Lando shuffles to the bed, plopping down on his back when he gets there, legs dangling off. “I’m never eating chocolate again.”

“Didn’t you say the same thing at Easter?” Carlos reminds him.

“That was different,” Lando huffs. “They were milkybar eggs.”

“Lift up your shirt and undo your pants.”

Lando gives him a questioning look, but does as told. “I don’t think sex is a cure for an upset stomach Carlos.”

Carlos shakes his head at him and grabs a bottle from the bag he’d been carrying. He opens it up and pours some oil in his palm.

“It’s a tummy oil, for babies.” Carlos says as he rubs the oil in circles on Lando’s belly.

“For babies?” Lando asks, propping himself up on his elbows.

“They get lots of tummy aches? This helps.”

Lando lets himself fall back down on the bed. “Why do you have all these things?”

“I have a fragile stomach, now stop asking questions.”

Lando giggles as Carlos finishes massing his belly. “It tickles.”

“You’re a terrible patient,” Carlos says as he wipes his hands Lando’s forearms to get the last of the oil off.

Lando wraps his legs around Carlos and pulls him closer. Carlos tumbles forward, with just enough time to brace himself, perched over Lando.

“Thank you,” Lando says as he puts his arms around Carlos’s neck and kisses him. “I think it’s starting to settle.”

“Come on,” Carlos says with one last kiss before standing back up. “We’re already late.”

“Carlos,” Lando says as they leave his room. “You’re not gonna tell Jon are you?”

“Tell me what?” Jon says as they run into him when they turn the corner. He crosses his arms and looks at them both. “Nevermind, I don’t want to hear about your shenanigans. And for fuck’s sake, can you please wear your masks.” He says and shakes his head before turning on his heels and heading towards the meeting room.

.


End file.
